


Sick Puppy

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: Damp strands of chestnut hair were clinging to Yongguk's forehead and his wet eyelashes were resting gently on his rosy cheeks as the older boy laid there unconscious. The soft expression on Yongguk’s face was causing Junhong’s heart to thump frantically against his chest, but he quickly shook his feelings away.So this is another high school AU fluff piece featuring the misunderstood, Yongguk, the high spirited freshman, Junhong, and the cute puppy that helps bring them together. ^^Crosspost from AFF





	Sick Puppy

 

The sun was shining almost mockingly bright as Junhong made his way to his new high school. It was the first day of his first year, the day that you made the impressions that would last you for the rest of high school. Not that the blond really cared what his teachers thought of him, but he was hoping that he could make a few good friends. Of course, little did the blond boy know that his fate would be sealed well before the first bell rang.

Junhong took a deep breath as he approached the school entrance. He knew he was a bit of a weird kid, awkwardly tall, with a crazy passion for skateboards and rap music. He had only had one good friend in middle school, but since Youngjae was so smart he had been accepted into a really fancy private school on a full scholarship. He was incredibly proud of his friend, but he missed him already, especially at moments like this.

‘Everything’s going to be fine.’ he told himself as he crossed the school gates, making it a whole five feet before he tripped over his shoelaces, stumbling a bit before catching himself against a wall. Junhong’s cheeks flared in embarrassment, hoping the crowd of students hadn’t noticed him, but then suddenly Junhong felt large hands on his shoulders steadily pushing him back, causing Junhong to look up, realizing there was no wall, just an older brunette boy in front of him, who was staring at him with dark eyes.

Junhong was lost for a moment, the breath evaporating from his lungs and his heart churning with adrenaline as his eyes locked onto the stranger’s. Then suddenly, he remembered his manners and bowed low. “Sorry for bumping into you. I tripped…”

“Tch. Whatever, just get out of my way.” The stranger cut in, his deep voice making Junhong shiver.

“Uh, okay. Sorry.” he mumbled as he began to turn away, but that low baritone caused his feet to halt.

“Kid!” he called with a frustrated growl. “Tie your shoes before you kill yourself.”

“Ah. Thanks hyung.” he replied with a bright smile, before kneeling down to fix his shoe laces.

The stranger turned and walked off without another word and when Junhong stood up he was met with a crowd of students gawking at him.

"He's soo dead." A girl remarked, causing her and her friends to snicker.

Junhong raised an eyebrow at them, but they just walked away, leaving the boy confused.

"You really have no idea, do you?" A boy said, approaching Junhong. "That was Bang Yongguk you just bumped into!"

"And?"Junhong asked, unfazed as he slowly rolled the name around in his brain, deciding that it fit the older boy well.  'Yongguk hyung' he thought, his lips immediately quirking upward.

"You got some sort of death wish?" The student asked and instantly the smile fell from Junhong's face. "Seriously, Yongguk is bad news. He almost killed a guy during his first year here and the dude was so messed up he never came back to school. So take my advice and steer clear of him if you want to make it to your second year."

Luckily for Junhong the warning bell rang and the staring eyes quickly dispersed. He quickly followed suit, making his way to his first class, but as soon as he walked in all conversation stopped. He could feel the stares of the other students as he took his seat, but as he looked around no one would make eye contact with him and his heart sunk in his chest. 'Well, there goes all your hopes of making new friends.' he thought with a sigh as he stared down at his desk while the whispers began again.

So for the rest of the day he was avoided like the plague, since apparently he was some sort of dead man walking and everyone was afraid to talk to him in fear that Bang Yongguk would find them guilty by association. By lunch he was so tired of being stared at like a sideshow freak that he avoided the cafeteria completely and headed outside instead, finding a tree to sit under, eating in peace and quiet.

In one day he had heard so many rumors about Bang Yongguk, and it was enough to make your head spin. Apparently, he was the leader of a gang and had a girlfriend who was a stripper. He bullies teachers into retirement, deals drugs, killed a student et cetera, et cetera. The fact that the list of accusations against Yongguk was so long, it only made them seem more and more ridiculous. If he really did all these things wouldn't he be in jail? And why would a drug dealing gangster even bother to attend school? This morning Yongguk had been rather snippy with him, but he never felt threatened. Maybe he was just naive, but he wasn't about to believe all these rumors without some sort of proof. Not that it really mattered, since he doubted he would be seeing Bang Yongguk again anytime soon.  
   
~~~~~~~~

Yongguk walked through the halls and people instantly moved out of the way. It was only a month into his third year and he was praying for it all to be over. All he wanted to do was finish high school and follow his passion for music. The irony of his situation was rather hilarious because despite the fact that he had barely talked to anyone during his years of high school and had never once started a fight without a good reason, somehow he had been labeled the school bully. But unfortunately, just like people, fate can be rather twisted.

It had all happened one day during his first year. He had forgotten his bag in his classroom and while making his way down the hallway he suddenly stopped when he heard someone crying. He had followed the sound, hoping the person wasn't hurt, but when he walked in the empty classroom, he found his math teacher groping a 3rd year girl. The teacher was furious and told him to leave, saying it was a misunderstanding, but the look of fear in the girl’s eyes said otherwise. When Yongguk asked her if she was okay, she just started crying more. The teacher yelled at her to shut up and that's when he lost it and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

The next day a rumor had spread that Yongguk was a part of a gang and had shaken down the teacher for money. It was only because the girl had defended him to the principal that he wasn’t suspended, and the teacher was forced into early retirement, which was too light of a punishment in Yongguk’s opinion. Also despite his innocence the rumors about him kept on growing over the years.  After all he looked the part, so everything said about him must be true, right?

It was sad, at the beginning of high school Yongguk had just been an awkward and shy kid, but the situation had made him bitter. Not that he regretted sticking his neck out to help that girl, but it's hard to live in a world that has labeled you a monster.

Suddenly, the cute face of that blond kid from the first day of school came to mind, remembering the way he had happily called him hyung. Just thinking about it made Yongguk’s lips twitch upward, despite the fact he had thought he had forgotten how to smile. But then his lips and his spirits quickly dropped, knowing the poor boy had been ostracized because of him. On the first day of school, he had been making his way to the roof during lunch when he noticed the boy sitting under a large cherry tree, eating by himself. After the crowd that had formed around them that morning, it wasn’t hard to figure out what had happened. Part of him wanted to go apologize, but he knew the best way to make things right was just to stay away from him. No matter how much he wished he could get to know the blond, he had long ago accepted the fact that his presence was a poison that only hurt innocent people.

Yongguk felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to quickly look up and when he spotted Shinwon he immediately pushed the hand away and kept walking. The lowlife thug was the leader of a small group of school bullies and no matter how many times Yongguk told him that he wanted nothing to do with him, the loud mouthed loser couldn't take a hint.

“Why in such a hurry, Yongguk hyung? I have a proposition to discuss with you.”

Yongguk turned, glaring at the cocky bastard in front of him. “I am not your hyung and I have no interest in whatever you dumbasses are scheming.”

 “There is good money involved.”

 “Sorry, but I’m not desperate enough to steal from kids. It’s pathetic.” he said with a look of disgust before walking away, wondering if the day would ever come that he could really be someone’s hyung.  
   
~~~~~~~~~

After a couple months of Junhong miraculously remaining alive, his classmates finally started to come around and soon he began eating in the cafeteria with a few friends. Sometimes he would spot Yongguk amongst the crowd of people getting food, students darting out of his way as if he were the devil himself. The more Junhong watched him, the more he refused to believe Yongguk was a bad person. Despite the teen's scowling face, he could see the sadness lingering in Yongguk’s eyes and it made Junhong want to approach him, but unfortunately before he could ever work up the courage, Yongguk would leave.

Junhong’s thoughts seemed to become more and more preoccupied with the older boy as the days passed. Sometimes he would spend hours wondering what his hyung’s smiling face would look like, Junhong’s cheeks burning as he imaged how cute it would be.

"Junhong… Yo, earth to Junhong."

"Huh."Junhong said, looked up to see his friend Jongup staring at him in confusion.

"Dude, the bell rang like 5 minutes ago."

"...oh"

"You okay? You've been spacing out a lot. It's a girl, isn't it?"  
Junhong’s eyes widened at the implication his face going bright.

His friend gave a knowing smile. "Well do us all a favor and confess already."

Junhong’s mouth opened to respond, but was quickly cut off. “Well, I got to get going, see you tomorrow." and with that he was gone, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts of Yongguk.

Junhong slumped over his desk, sighing in defeat. There was no use in denying it. Jongup was right, he had it bad.

After peeling himself off the surface of his desk, Junhong made his way home under the cover of his umbrella. Despite the warmth of summer, the rainy season had begun, making the air thick and muggy as large drops of water pelted the earth. Junhong walked quickly through the rain until the loud whine of a dog made him stop and look up. ‘Where?’ he pondered to himself, but his thoughts were cut off by a booming deep voice that he knew all too well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Junhong was frozen in place, hearing the rage pouring from Yongguk's voice. It was only when he heard another voice respond that he realized he wasn't the one being yelled at and slowly eased himself closer towards the voices that were coming from around the corner.

"Well if it isn't my good pal Yongguk. Did you reconsider my offer?"

"I'm not your pal and you didn't answer my question."

Junhong pressed himself against the wall peering around the edge to see Yongguk and a group of 4 other boys.

"We're having fun. You should try it some time." the guy answered with a chuckle that was quickly silenced by Yongguk's fist.

Junhong's eyes widened and his hands began to shake as he watched the boy stagger backwards, gripping his bleeding nose. The other three pounced on Yongguk, but they were no match for him and were soon kissing the wet concrete.

"Get out of here." Yongguk commanded and the four boys immediately scrambled to their feet and bolted out of the alley. "Tch" Yongguk chided, shaking his head in disgust, until he noticed a mop of blond hair. His blood turned cold as his eyes connected with that kid from the first day of school who had called him hyung. The blond boy that he hadn't been able to shake from his thoughts was now staring at him with sheer terror swirling in his dark eyes and Yongguk's heart sank. "Kid." he said in a soft tone, taking a single step forward, but it was one step too many as the blond bolted from his spot. "Wait!" Yongguk yelled and was about to chase after him when the pained whimper behind him halted his actions.  
   
~~~~~~~~

Junhong didn't sleep a wink all night as his mind replayed the images of Yongguk beating up those students. He had wanted to believe Yongguk was just lonely and misunderstood, but what was he supposed to believe now after watching him punch someone in the face without even being provoked? "I'm such an idiot." he thought out loud, his heart beating painfully in his chest as he rolled over, trying to find a comfortable spot on his bed that might let him sleep and give him a much needed reprieve from his nagging thoughts. How did he let himself fall for someone he barely knew anything about? 'Hell it was probably a good thing I ran away, or else he probably would have beaten me up too.' Junhong thought, but deep down he knew he didn't believe it, remembering the way Yongguk's expression deflated as soon as he saw him, as if he were ashamed.   He could still hear the gruff baritone calling out to him, seeking to explain, but Junhong couldn't stay any longer, his breaking heart couldn't take it. But it was his own fault. He had wanted to know more about Yongguk and now he did, laying witness to his mean right hook. 

Junhong sighed, closing his eyes and attempting to wash his thoughts away, but two seconds later his alarm went off signaling the start of the day, causing him to groan in frustration.  

He somehow managed to drag himself out of bed to get ready for school, but apparently he was moving in slow motion because when he glanced at the clock again, he was already ten minutes behind schedule. With another groan he grabbed his bag and his umbrella and ran out the door into the summer rain. His feet splashed into the wet concrete in heavy beats, but when he approached the same alley where Yongguk had been yesterday his pace unconsciously slowed. His head was screaming for him to just keep walking and forget about yesterday, but his feet unconsciously turned the corner, staring blankly down the narrow street until his eyes widened in shock as they spotted the red fabric of Yongguk’s jacket, finding the older boy on the ground, slumped back against a brick wall.

"Yongguk hyung?" Junhong called, rushing to his side as his mind raced wondering what he was doing out here in the pouring rain. Had those guys come back to beat him up? Was he alive? He quickly crouched down in front of the boy bringing his hand to Yongguk’s cheek. He was definitely warm, more like feverish, but still alive. Damp strands of chestnut hair were clinging to Yongguk's forehead and his wet eyelashes were resting gently on his rosy cheeks as the older boy laid there unconscious. The soft expression on Yongguk’s face was causing Junhong’s heart to thump frantically against his chest, but he quickly shook his feelings away, more concerned with Yongguk's health. He didn't appear to be bleeding, which was good. "Yongguk, wake up!" he shouted in a firm voice, shaking the older boy’s shoulders a bit when suddenly something moved under Yongguk's wet jacket startling Junhong until a small furry face appeared, pushing its way out of the front zipper.

Junhong blinked a few times, trying to make sense of why Yongguk would have a puppy in his coat, but then the dog whimpered, licking the brunette’s face in an attempt to wake him. It was the same high pitched cry for help he had heard the day before and Junhong suddenly wondered if  the fight yesterday was more than just a random act of violence after all, but either way he wasn’t going to leave Yongguk here to die, so he moved the small dog to the ground before hoisting Yongguk onto his back and slowly carrying him home, the small tan puppy following dutifully behind them the entire way.              

By the time Junhong had arrived home he was exhausted. He had almost dropped Yongguk a few times; especially when he started mumbling incoherent words into the back of his neck, the soft touch of his hyung’s lips against his skin sending hot shivers throughout his body and he began counting his steps in a futile attempt distract himself. With a few huffs he managed to get the boy to his room. They were both sopping wet since Junhong had found it too difficult to use his umbrella while carrying the boy and so with shaky hands, he started removing Yongguk’s clothing, trying his best not to stare as the older boy's skin was revealed. Once Yongguk was left in only his boxers, he placed his hyung's unconscious body on his bed. Yongguk groaned slightly and Junhong's face became unbearably hot as he finally gave into temptation, letting his eyes trailed their way down the sculpted chest in front of him. But after a moment until his subconscious firmly reminded him that he was supposed to be caring for Yongguk, not oogling him, and he covered the boy in several warm blankets and left the room.

The puppy was still trailing behind Junhong as he quickly dropped Yongguk’s clothes in the dryer and made his way into the bathroom, changing into some sweats and grabbing a towel to dry his hair. When he finally noticed the drenched mutt was with him, he dropped the towel on him, watching as the cute little guy trying to make his way out. Junhong smiled as the puppy’s nose popped out from under the towel and he quickly scooped the dog up, cradling him as he made his way down to the kitchen. The dog squirmed in Junhong's arms before moving up the boy's shoulder to lick him on his face. Junhong laughed as he held the small puppy back and rubbing the towel against him before releasing him onto the kitchen floor. He put a bowl of water on the floor for the dog before filling another bowl and heading back up to his room.

As Junhong approached the bed he could see the beads of sweat forming on Yongguk’s brow. He placed the bowl on the nightstand and nervously reached out, placing his hand gently on the older boy’s forehead, instantly feeling the heat radiating from him. Junhong frowned. “What did you get yourself into?” he mumbled to himself as he brushed Yongguk’s wet bangs to the side of his face, but his thoughts were interrupted by when he heard a whimpering sound and he turned to see the puppy looking up at him. “He’ll be okay, he just needs to rest.” he told the dog, who seemed to understand and began wagging his tail.

Junhong wet a wash cloth and placed it on Yongguk’s head, hoping it would help the fever. Yongguk released a sigh in his sleep and Junhong smiled. It was hard to believe this peaceful face could be feared by so many.

Suddenly Junhong let out a yawn and glanced at the clock, realizing school had started almost an hour ago. 'Oh well' he thought with a yawn as he slumped down to the ground, resting his back against the bed frame and feeling utterly wiped out as his mind continued bubbling with more questions about the mysterious boy who was currently sleeping in his bed. 'Did Yongguk get into a fight to protect this dog?' he pondered, making a confused face until he felt something against his hand and he looked up to find the puppy rubbing his nose against him. ‘Well he is super cute.’ Junhong thought as he moved his hand to gently pet him, brushing the dog’s soft brown fur until his lack of sleep finally caught up with him, his head falling to one side as his eyes drifted shut.

~~~~~~~~

Yongguk could feel his mind returning to consciousness, but he didn't want to wake up. He had been having a wonderful dream about saving a puppy that had later turned out to be a beautiful blond angel. And as a reward for protecting him, the angel was going to save him from his loneliness. Of course, Yongguk’s cheeks were now turning red as he realized the angel had been that cute blond kid from school. 

Yongguk finally let his eyes slowly open releasing a long sigh as he remembered the frightened look the boy had given him. 'Just let him go. It's better this way.' he told himself for the hundredth time since he had met the blond. His attraction to the younger boy was just stupid. Just like in his dream, the boy was so bright. Like an angel, he was a beautiful and unattainable being that would only be tainted by his presence.

Yongguk rolled over, trying to convince himself once again to forget about the boy, when suddenly his eyes widened as he realized this wasn’t his room. He quickly sat up and instantly regretted it as his head spun and his body ached. After his vision finally stabilized he was able to look around the room spotting a wet uniform jacket hanging in the corner. Other than the fact this boy liked to skateboard and had good taste in music he had no idea where he was, but then suddenly he noticed a leg sprawled across the floor and he looked over the side of the bed finding a head of wet blond curls. Yongguk’s heart clenched as he looked at the boy up close, his body sleeping uncomfortably on the floor and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and letting a single blond curl wrap gently around his finger as he wondered how he had gotten here.

Suddenly a bark caught his attention, smiling as his eyes met with the tan dog, he had helped yesterday. The dog’s tail wagged happily as their eyes met and then the dog ran onto the blond boy, climbing up his shoulder and up to the bed before jumping on Yongguk. “I see you’re looking better.” he said catching the dog in his hands as the little puppy jumped up to his face, licking it happily and causing Yongguk to release a laugh.

Junhong’s eyes opened as he felt small feet using him as a step stool, but he didn’t fully wake up until the sound of deep soft laughter filled his room. He blinked several times in disbelief when he looked up and found Yongguk holding the tan puppy, his warm gummy smile, causing Junhong’s heart to flutter rapidly in his chest.

“You should be nicer to him; he did help us after all.” Yongguk scolded the puppy before scratching him on the head, but then he felt a burning stare coming from the blonde’s direction, and when he glanced down he fell instantly into the younger boy’s dark eyes. The air suddenly evaporated from his lungs and his face overheated as he struggled to figure out what to say to the blond boy who had taken him in.

When Junhong’s eyes met with Yongguk’s, he instantly looked away, his blood pumping furiously and his hands becoming sweaty as he realized that his school boy crush was sitting in half naked glory on his bed. He swallowed hard, his throat feeling like a mound of sand as he got up from the floor, running a hand through his hair and trying desperately to compose himself. “Are you feeling better?”

“Huh?” Yongguk replied, slightly dazed over the fact the boy was talking to him.

“I found you passed out down an alley this morning. You had a fever, so I carried you back here.”

“Seriously.” he replied, eyeing the blonde's skinny body in disbelief.

Junhong nodded with a grin "I think that you of all people should know that looks can be deceiving." he said, moving to take a seat at the foot of the bed. Yongguk replied with a sad smile and the room became silent, causing Junhong to fidget. “So…can I ask what happened?”

Yongguk nodded “First, I’m sorry you had to see that yesterday. I know it’s probably hard to believe, but I generally try to avoid fights.” he said with a sigh as he continued to lightly scratch the puppy behind the ears. “But when I saw Shinwon kicking this little guy, I lost it. I’m sorry I scared you, but that bastard really deserved what he got.”

Junhong nodded. It might be against his better judgment, but for whatever reason, he simply believed Yongguk. “So why were you still there this morning?”

“My apartment doesn’t allow pets, so…I don’t know. I couldn’t just leave him alone in the rain to die.” he said keeping his eyes focused on the puppy as he spoke, knowing he sounded incredibly stupid, but when he looked up to see the blond smiling brightly at him, all other thoughts melted away.

“You really are a nice guy.”

Yongguk shook his head. “No. You’re the nice one. I just cause people trouble, just like what happened to you on the first day of school..."

"All you did was tell me to tie my shoes." Junhong interjected.

"But your classmates treated you badly because of me and yet you still went out of your way to help me.”

“You can’t be responsible for other people’s actions. Besides I don’t understand why everyone is so afraid of you, anyway. I mean, anyone with half a brain could see that those rumors are downright ridiculous.” he said with a huff. “Really, why bother attending school if you are really some kind of hot shot drug lord?”

Yongguk’s heart swelled from the blonde’s words. It was hard to remember a time when someone believed in him and he didn’t know what to say, so he simply shrugged in response. “Well I’ve inconvenienced you enough already, I should go.” But before he could move to stand, he felt the blonde scoot closer, his eyes going wide and his skin tingling when the boy’s hand touched his forehead.

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere until your fever goes down.” Junhong said forcing his hand away from Yongguk’s skin. They were so close, too close and Junhong felt his face go hot as he backed away and quickly stood up. “So you might as well make yourself at home cause I’m not about to carry you again when you collapse in the street for a second time.” he said, grabbing some clothes out of his closet placing a shirt and a pair of sweats on the bed.

“You can wear these until your clothes dry. I’m going to go make something to eat, so just call if you need anything.” he said, and turned to walk away, but a soft hand caught his wrist.

“Hey, kid?” Yongguk called, forcing the boy to turn back around. “What’s your name?”

“Junhong.” he replied, somehow managing not to stutter as Yongguk stared directly at him.

“Thank you, Junhong” he said with a soft smile and a gentle squeeze of the boy’s hand and Junhong was pretty sure his heart stopped dead in his chest.

“D…don’t worry about it, hyung” he replied, trying his best to sound calm. “Just rest, and then later you can tell me your secret to getting good grades while managing a gang.” he said with a wink before leaving the room.

Yongguk released a short laugh at the boy’s remark, and the fact that Junhong had called him hyung again stirred up a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him extremely happy. As soon as the door clicked closed Yongguk fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with a lopsided smile. “Junhong.” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of the boy’s pillow.

After about 10 minutes of attempting to sleep, Yongguk gave up. Despite the fact the puppy was already happily snoozing at the foot of the bed, he was much too aware of the fact that he was in the blonde's room and he found his eyes darting around, trying to find out as much as he could about Junhong and perhaps anything that might help him woo the blond angel.

The fact that the Junhong had helped him after witnessing his fight yesterday was nothing short of miraculous. He thought that he would never even see the boy again, yet here he was and Junhong was so much more than he could have ever expected. His caring nature and quick witted sarcasm easily charming Yongguk’s frozen heart and helping it find its beat again. Yep, he had it bad.

Looking for a distraction, Yongguk got out of bed throwing on the clothes that Junhong had given him, noticing that they were a little tight in all the wrong places, but it was better than hanging around in his boxers all day.

He didn't want to cross any boundaries, but when he saw the stereo he felt compelled to hit the play button in an attempt to fill the uncomfortable silence and give him a little insight on the boy’s tastes. When the rap music boomed from the speakers, Yongguk smiled, and sat back down on the bed, feeling more at ease as the lyrics washed over him.

~~~~~~~~~

As soon as he left the room, Junhong he breathed a sigh of relief, quickly making his way to the downstairs, thankful that he had managed to make it out without sounding like a love sick teenager. 'You do realize you just winked at Bang Yongguk a second ago, right?' he thought with a wince, knowing he probably looked like an idiot, but then he remembered the way Yongguk had smiled at him and decided that being an idiot had its rewards.  

In the kitchen, Junhong used his culinary expertise to open a can of chicken noodle soup and pour it into a pot and while he waited for it to heat up his mind replayed the earlier conversation. 'Who knew Bang Yongguk was so freaking adorable?' he wondered with a sigh as he recalled how cute the older boy looked playing with the puppy. 'Maybe I'm the only one who knows.' he thought to himself, causing his lips to unfurl a wide smile and his cheeks to bloom soft peony. Although pink soon turned into crimson as Junhong’s thoughts moved to focus on the older boy's body. The smooth terrain of Yongguk’s sculpted chest was like a magnetic pole and it had taken a great deal of concentration to resist the tingling pull he felt in his fingertips that was urging him to reach out and touch the boy.

The loud sound of liquid bubbling brought him back to reality, and he quickly turned off the stove. After pouring Yongguk a bowl he moved upstairs, pausing outside his door when he heard music playing. Junhong took a deep breath before slowly turning the door handle. He opened it just a crack, pausing when he heard string of low words soaring through the air over the music. Junhong looked towards the bed, finding Yongguk leaning back against the wall, his head bobbed slightly to the beat with closed eyes as lips recited the lyrics in a deep gritty tone that made Junhong shiver.

 _My life was completely broken to pieces, in ruins like a tsunami passed by_  
A sudden uncontrollable laughter seeped out  
My soul is about to tear apart, Lord, what are you trying to teach me?  
No more drama in my life, it feels like I had a long nightmare

 _Tragedy, it may be funny but I can’t laugh in this comedy_  
Don’t listen just carelessly to my story  
I’m in the middle of hell  
I’m waiting to be destructed in 10 minutes

He had listened to this song many times, but something about hearing the words coming out of Yongguk shook him, making him more curious about the older boy.  As the song approached its end, Junhong quietly entered the room, placing the bowl on the night stand. He took a quick second to admire the way his clothes hugged Yongguk’s body tightly in all the right places before he spoke. “Hyung?” he called causing Yongguk’s words to stop abruptly as his eyes popped open and his face turned red. “I made you some soup. You must be hungry.”

Yongguk nodded. “Thanks.” he said taking the bowl from the side table. “I hope you don’t mind about the stereo.”

“No. It’s fine.” Junhong said, sitting in his desk chair.

“You have good taste in music.” he said and then began eating.

“I know” he said with a cheeky grin, and the soon air grew lighter as they started discussing their favorite artists and songs, finding that they had a lot in common when it came to music. At one point, Junhong grabbed some CD’s, plopping himself down on the bed next to Yongguk showing him some lyrics he liked, reciting a few verses. The animated chatter even woke up the puppy, but he quickly got over it as Yongguk started feeding the dog some pieces of chicken he had saved from his soup.

It wasn’t long before Yongguk was sharing his dreams of pursuing music after high school and even going so far as to tell Junhong about his life and how the rumors about him got started. He was surprised by how easily he had opened up to the boy, but it felt good to unload his burden and Junhong didn’t seem to mind. The boy had even complimented him on his singing and gotten angry on his behalf when he had told him about the dirty math teacher. Maybe Junhong really was an angel because Yongguk’s heart felt lighter just by being around the boy.

“Hyung, are you feeling okay?” Junhong asked breaking up Yongguk’s thoughts.

 "Yeah, I was just think...ing" he said, his words trailing as Junhong once again placed his pale hand on Yongguk's forehead.

"Hmm, your fever seems to have gone down. How do you feel?"

"Good. Really good, in fact." he said a smile tugging at his lips as he took a hold of Junhong's hand pulling it away from his face.

"I'm glad.” he said with a warm grin, which faded quickly as he realized that once again they were face to face with only mere inches of breath between their lips. Junhong's stomach was swarming with nerves and his skin burning as he wondered why Yongguk had yet to let go of his hand. 

"Junhong."

The whispered call of his name from Yongguk’s lips caused hot shivers to dance down Junhong's spine and he instantly glanced, drowning in the swirling depths of Yongguk's dark and determined brown eyes.

Yongguk used his free hand to gently cup Junhong's cheek, looking for any sign of hesitation, but all he found were lips parted in anticipation, so ever so slowly he leaned in, closing the gap between them.

Junhong's heart was beating wildly and the second he felt the gentle press of Yongguk's soft lips, his mind instantly fogged over and the only thing he could focus on was the movements of those plush lips and how good it felt as they puckered and parted against his.

Yongguk reveled in the feather soft fullness of his angel's lips beneath his, but his giddy high soon took a nose dive as seconds ticked by and Junhong remained frozen. Yongguk knew it was greedy, but he couldn’t resist, reaching out his tongue to take one quick taste of Junhong’s bottom lip before pulling back. He couldn’t bear to look at Junhong’s face, dropping his head and letting go of the blonde’s hand. "I'm sor..." but his words halted as he felt soft fingers weave into the short hairs on the back of his head, pulling him forward.

Yongguk didn't know what had changed, but as soon as Junhong’s mouth found his, the blond instantly slipped his tongue past Yongguk's parted lips, eagerly exploring.  His throat hummed in satisfaction as their tongues met, caressing each other in a seductive dance of short flicks and long licks.

Junhong swirled his tongue as he fought in a delightfully futile battle for dominance, but it quickly ended when he felt a hand on the small of his back, holding him close as Yongguk's lips closed around his tongue, gently sucking it and causing a muffled moan of defeat to escape him. Not that he cared in the least, cause after all it was Yongguk. Yongguk the feared, the sexy, and the adorable was kissing him and he was going to enjoy every glorious second.

The corner of Yongguk's lips turned up as he heard Junhong's soft mewl, and he opened his lips once, releasing Junhong’s tongue, and reclaiming his mouth. The taste of Junhong was quickly becoming an addiction and he refused to let go of the boy until the last puff of breath had left his lungs and they were painfully burning for air.

The sounds of heavy panting filled the room as the two boys stared at each other, both trying to figure out the right words.

Junhong's face was beet red as he looked at Yongguk, needing to know what their kiss had meant to the older boy. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath trying to find a stable voice. "Hyung?"

In the minute of silence, Yongguk's breath had recovered, but the way Junhong was biting his bottom lip was causing other problems. With the single uttered word, he could hear Junhong begging for an explanation. So he took a second to organize is thoughts, his palms sweating and his stomach staring to churn as he looked at the boy thinking about how to tell him how much he liked him. "Junhong I..." and that's when his grand speech was killed by a dog bark and Yongguk had no choice but to look at the puppy who was pawing at his leg.

"I think someone needs to use the bathroom." he said patting the dog on the head before looking back to Junhong, who was now frowning, obviously rather disappointed by the distraction. Yongguk couldn't resist reaching over and pinching the boy's cheek. "Don't make that face." he said, quickly releasing his cheek before leaning in to place a soft kiss over the spot he had pinched. "Junhong." he said, gathering his nerve before looking up into the boy’s eyes. "This is gonna sound really cheesy, but I like you a lot."

"You're right, that was cheesy." Junhong he said with a laugh, but his face beaming as he looked up at Yongguk. "So it's a good thing I like you too, hyung."

Yongguk breathed a sigh of relief, as his heart hammering in his chest.

"You had doubts, hyung?"Junhong asked with a laugh.

"Yes." Yongguk instantly replied. "When you didn't kiss me back at first, I thought I had ruined everything."

"Sorry." he said, looking away. "I just...well, I've never been kissed before, so I didn't want to mess it up. You're a good kisser, hyung."

Yongguk smirked, despite his red cheeks. "You to, Junhong-ah." he replied, leaning in once more to kiss the blond and as their lips met the puppy began to whimper, causing Yongguk release another sigh. "So...you want to go on a walk with me?" he said with a sheepish grin as he stood from the bed, knowing he needed to take the puppy out soon.

"Sure. But...umm hyung..." Junhong started, but stopped as he let his eyes trail down over his tight shirt, the sharp lines of Yongguk's muscles showing as he breathed and then down the equally tight pants that outlined parts of Yongguk that he would probably be dreaming about later that night. "You might want to change first.” he said as he stood from the bed and made his way to the door. "I'll go get your clothes."     

"Oh, right.” he said with a nervous laugh, looking down at the clothes. "These really look pretty bad on me, huh?"

"If only." Junhong muttered before he left the room.

After Yongguk changed he met Junhong downstairs, the dog trailing behind him.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay? I can go on my own if you want.”

“No. I’m definitely feeling better.” he assured Junhong as he zipped up his red jacket.

“Okay.” Junhong said and they headed out the door,  walking down the street under the cover of a single umbrella. They let the puppy wander a bit ahead of them until he found the perfect spot to do his business and when he was finished, they turned back towards the house.

 Junhong smiled at the peaceful atmosphere between them as the puppy in front of them splashed happily through the spring summer rain. "So what are you going to name him?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to name him since I can't keep him." he said, his face falling over the fact he couldn’t keep this cute little guy.

"Oh right." he said remembering why Yongguk had been out in the rain in the first place. "Well, I could ask my mom if we could take him in."

"Really? Do you think she'd go for it?" he said trying not to sound too hopeful.

"How could she say no to such a cute face?" he said scooping the wet puppy up in his arms as Yongguk held the umbrella over him.

"I don't know. You must get your way a lot." he replied, laughing when he saw Junhong's face turn red and even more when the boy swatted him in the side.

"I was talking about the puppy."

"Oh." Yongguk said smile, still playing dumb. "Well between the two of you I'm sure you'll win her over."

When they made it back to Junhong’s house, the blond set the dog down in the entryway and the puppy shook himself sending water flying, before happily running off into the house. Junhong sighed as he kicked off his shoes, knowing that having a dog was going to be a handful, but it would be worth it. He turned back when he realized the door was still open and smiled as he looked at Yongguk, who was still nervously waiting on the doorstep.

“Hyung?”

“Junhong, I think I should be going.” he said, trying to hide his own disappointment.      

“Oh…okay”

“Do you want me to take the puppy with me?”

“No. It will be okay.”

“Well let me give you my number in case anything happens.”

“Okay.” he said fishing his cell phone out of his pocket to hand to Yongguk.

Yongguk quickly added himself as a contact in the blonde’s phone, handing it back to him. “Junhong, regardless of what happens with the puppy, I hope we can still see each other.” he said looking down at his hands.

“Me too, hyung.” he said with smile and under the cover of his umbrella Junhong reached out to cup Yongguk‘s face, letting his thumb caress his cheek as he leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Yongguk's lips while wrapping his free arm loosely around his hyung's neck.

Yongguk slowly pressed into Junhong's kiss, snaking one arm around the boy's waist, to hold him closer. He wanted to savor every sensation of Junhong's sweet kiss, but when the blonde's tongue swiped across his bottom lip, like a master key, Yongguk's lips parted and all his passion came pouring out as he stepped forward, crashing his mouth into Junhong's as his tongue unleashed itself inside the blonde's mouth, causing muffled moans to fill the air.   

Time passed slowly as their tongues feverishly danced, but eventually the need for air grew thin and they were forced to part. Their chests were heaving as they stared at each other with smiling faces.

"Junhong, if you keep kissing me like that, I'll never leave." he said, laughing between breaths.

"And the problem is?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your mom finding us making out on your front porch."

"Point taken." he replied, as he watched Yongguk pick up his umbrella which had knowingly fallen at some point during their kiss. "You can keep the umbrella till tomorrow."

"Thanks" he said, knowing he should go, but finding it hard to resist his literal attraction to Junhong.

"So will I see you at lunch tomorrow?"

Yongguk nodded. "You have my number, anytime you want me. I'm yours." he said, but then his face went red when he realized what he implied. "I mean..." he tried to explain but when Junhong planted a quick kiss on the corner of his lips, his words stopped abruptly.

"Thanks, hyung." Junhong replied, calmly despite the happy butterflies taking flight in his stomach.

"Alright, then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow."

Junhong nodded as both of them stared at each other hoping for some reassurance that their feelings wouldn't change overnight. "Bye, hyung. And next time I see you, you better have thought up a good name for our puppy."

Yongguk laughed and finally gave in to the urge to reach up and ruffle the boy's blond hair, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Junhong" he said before reluctantly taking a step back.

"Night hyung."

Yongguk took one last look at Junhong before using all is strength to turn away, walking down the front steps of the house. When he reached the street, he turned back and found Junhong still watching him, and it was that sweet image that comforted him the whole walk home.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken Junhong a whole hour to explain his mother why he had missed school and an extra 5 minutes to convince her to let them keep the puppy. So overall, he felt relieved. In one day he had gotten a cute puppy and a cuter boyfriend. Maybe…sort of…probably? Well, they would figure out the details of that later. All he knew was Bang Yongguk liked him and for now that was all he needed to know.

 Later that night Junhong had gotten up for a drink of water when he heard a soft knock at his door, his look of confusion quickly melting as he opened it, finding a 50lb bag of dog food was sitting on his door step. He blinked several times until he noticed the black ink marking the top corner of the bag, _For: Tigger_. A wide lopsided smile spread across Junhong’s face as he thought of his adorable hyung before he shook his head, lugging the bag inside and grabbed is phone.

Yongguk watched the scene from a few houses down until Junhong went back inside, smiling to himself as he started to make his way back home, but he barely made it around the corner before his phone vibrated and the words _Thanks hyung_ appeared on his screen. Yongguk’s heart swelled in his chest and for once he couldn’t wait to go to school tomorrow, if only for another momentary glimpse of Junhong, his precious angel.

_Sleep Well._

~~~~~~~~~

   The End  

~~~~~~~~~

So I stayed up to almost 4am editing this with the help of Miss Maize, so I could post it before yaoi-con ~~tomorrow~~ in an hour. I know this isn’t my greatest work, but still I hoped you enjoyed the banglo fluffy feels.

Thanks so much for reading and please leave a comment in the box below, so I can know what you thought about this story. ^___^

P.S. I was in such a hurry to post I stupidly forgot to mention that the lyrics Yongguk is listening to are from Tragedy pt.2 by Dynamic Duo.  I was searching for something that sounded good and had a meaningful lyric, from an older group and these seemed to work, so I went with it.


End file.
